Christmas Revelations
by VioletLink7
Summary: Danny has had enough of hiding who he is from Valerie. He writes Val a letter and tells her dad to give it to her on Christmas. A DxV reveal fic. Oneshot with a little extra bit in the second "chapter."
1. Christmas Revelations

So this past weekend I drew Danny and Valerie in some new costumes. And then I drew them again. And again. And again. lol I was on a roll with the drawings, I have done 9 DxV drawings since Sunday. Anyway, this inspired me to write about them because they're just so darn cute together! Gray Ghost ftw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Christmas Revelations

It was three days before Christmas, and Danny knocked hesitantly on the Grays' door. Damon opened it and looked questioningly at Danny.

"Did you come to see Valerie?" he asked.

"No, actually," Danny took a deep breath. "I came to ask you for a favor."

"Me? What is it, Danny?" Damon seemed confused.

Danny held out a small green box wrapped in a silver ribbon, "Could you give this to Valerie on Christmas? And don't tell her who you got it from. It's important," Danny looked at him pleadingly.

Damon took the present, "Of course."

"Thank you. Oh, and don't let her see it until Christmas either," Danny said as he walked away.

"What could be in here that's so important?" Damon wondered to himself. He studied the box for a moment, then shrugged and went to find a place to hide it.

* * *

Christmas day, and Valerie Gray thought she'd opened all her presents, but she peeked under the tree and spied a little green box with a silver ribbon. All the other presents had been wrapped in colorful Christmas paper, but this one was so simple. Just a box and a ribbon, with a little tag that said 'Val.

"Who's this from, Dad?" Valerie wondered.

"He asked me not to tell you, you should just open it," her father replied.

"Okay . . ." Valerie carefully undid the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was a folded piece of paper that commanded 'read me first' on top of some tissue paper. She squashed her curiosity as it what was under the paper and opened the letter.

_Val,_

_ I'm sorry I don't have the courage to do this in person, butI'm tired of hiding who I am from you, and I'm tired of pretending. So I'm going to tell you a story, and I hope you'll read the whole thing. I'm asking you to believe the impossible, but I hope you will, because every word is true._

_ The story starts with a normal fourteen-year-old boy, or as normal as someone from his family could get. His parents were inventors, they'd been working on a huge project for a long time, but it didn't work. They were devastated. Their son, with a bit of urging from his friend, went inside the machine. He put on a hazmat suit and walked in, his hand along the wall for support in the dark tunnel. He didn't see the 'on' button until it was too late._

_ The invention turned on with him inside. And it hurt. When the boy woke up, he had white hair and glowing green eyes. He was a ghost, but not a true ghost, only half. The other ghosts called him a 'halfa,' half a ghost, half a boy. This is the point where you may stop believing me, because even to me it sounds unbelievable, but it's true._

_ A few months later, the boy found a use for his new-found powers. Helping people. He wasn't very good at it at first, and more than a few things happened that he wishes he could have stopped. Most of all the incident involving a dog, Axim labs, and one Valerie Gray. He never intended to cause her father to be fired, and he wishes he could have apologized. Well, I guess he's doing that now._

_ The boy couldn't control the dog, he barely had control over his own powers, and it just wouldn't stay in the ghost zone. He's gotten better in these last two years, and he won't ever let those kinds of things happen again. Finally, people are calling him a hero instead of an enemy, but the one he really wanted approval from still hunts him._

_ By now I'm sure you've guessed that this story has been about the early after-life of Danny Phantom. What you don't know is that he's still not just a ghost, but a halfa. Human. In ghost form he goes by Phantom, but his name was and is, Daniel Fenton._

_ I hope you can forgive me for all I've done, I never meant any of it. I love you, Valerie._

_Danny__  
_

Valerie was speechless, she didn't know what to think or what to feel. She slowly put down the letter and grabbed the box, pulling up the tissue paper. Inside was a long necklace on a silver chain with a simple pendant. It was a metal Danny Phantom insignia, the words '_I love you, Valerie' _engraved on it.

She put both the letter and the necklace back in the box and ran to Danny's without a word to her father. She arrived at the large brick house, and walked up to it slowly. She knocked hesitantly; when the door opened, there stood Danny wearing a Santa hat.

Valerie hugged him tight, "Can you ever forgive me, Danny?"

Danny smiled and hugged her back, "There's nothing to forgive." Valerie broke down in tears and in that moment, she knew she believed him. She looked up into his sky blue eyes and wondered how she never saw it before, the hero he was and is.

"I love you, Danny Phantom."

* * *

Ehhhh, maybe Val accepted that too easily. Whatever, it's been two years. Let's just say she's been having doubts about the ghost boy's 'evilness.'

Reviews encourage me to write! :D Flames are good for November weather.

~Vio


	2. The New Year

The story really ended in the last chapter...this was just some fun I had afterward. ;P

I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**The New Year**

Danny shot an ecto blast at Skulker, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking about Valerie. They'd started dating on Christmas, two days ago, after he finally told her he was Phantom. Danny dodged a net and shot at Skulker again.

As Val was leaving his house that day she'd pulled out an ecto gun and shot at him, singing his hair.

"What was that for?" He asked, shocked.

"Lying to me for two years," Valerie replied. She smiled, walked back up to Danny and kissed him.

When they broke apart Danny asked, "So you shoot at me, and then kiss me?"

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow!" Valerie said and ran back home, Danny's insignia necklace hanging from her neck.

Skulker got in a lucky punch and Danny flew towards a brick wall, but was caught by something.

He turned towards the person who caught him and smiled, "Hey Val."

"Hi Danny," she laughed. "It's not like you to get beaten by Skulker."

"Lucky punch. Besides, he's not a real threat," Danny smirked.

"I'm right here," Skulker complained. "And believe I was trying to take your pelt, whelp."

Valerie shot him right in the head, "Can't you see we're talking here? And I will not have you skinning my boyfriend." Danny seized his opportunity at Skulker's distraction and sucked him into the thermos.

"It's weird to have you helping me instead of shooting at me," Danny joked.

Valerie stuck her gun right in his face, "I could shoot you if you wanted." She winked at him.

"Nope, weird is good," Danny smiled. Valerie lowered her gun and smiled back at him.

"Would you really have shot me?"

"Maybe," she winked again and Danny made a mental note not to anger her.

On the first day back to school in January everyone was talking about two things: Danny Fenton and Valerie Gray were dating and, more importantly, Danny Phantom had a girlfriend. Apparently, the Huntress and Phantom's new alliance had created quite the rumor, even if they'd never announced anything.

"The world has gone mad!" Danny overheard Paulina whine, "Casper's number one loser has a loser girlfriend and everyone's saying the ghost boy is dating that tramp even though he obviously loves me!" Danny's eyes flashed green, he faded out of visibility, and waited by the nearest classroom door for Paulina to walk by on her way to class.

Slam!

Paulina, meet door. Insulting Danny Fenton/Phantom's girlfriend is not a good idea. Danny faded back into visibility when he had the chance and headed to class. After school, he met Valerie, Sam, and Tucker and they headed to the Nasty Burger.

"Did you hear? Paulina broke her nose!" Sam cried, maybe a little too happily.

"How?" Valerie asked.

"Apparently a door opened out of nowhere, right in her face, but there was no one there when they went to see who opened it," Tucker explained. All three looked at Danny, who shrugged.

"She should know better than to insult Danny Phantom's girlfriend," and he left it at that, digging into his burger.

"Speaking of, did you notice it's all over school that the Huntress and Phantom are dating?" Sam asked.

"It's even on the internet, dude," Tucker informed them, holding up his PDA.

"This is getting a little out of hand," Danny sighed.


End file.
